Another Beginning Another Adventure
by Ghostfangx
Summary: What if Ash realized he couldn't catch up with Gary. (All tough having a car is a little unfair) and decided to travel to Hoenn and start his Journey there? Following Canon timeline, to a degree i see fit, and influenced by the Gen III games. Currently no pairing. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Got this little plot bunny who wanted out of its cage, so I released it. **

**I don't do disclaimers, **

**If you want any specific pairing for this, suggest in the review, but not Elesa since I already have a Raimeishipping fic. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash Ketchum was an average 10 year old boy. Like every other ten year old boy he had dreams of becoming an extraordinary Pokémon trainer. Ash was psyched because tomorrow he would get his first Pokémon from Professor Oak. He had wanted a Charizard for so long and couldn't wait to get a Charmander.

"Ash Dinner's ready!" yelled Ash's mother Delia from downstairs. Ash lived with his single mother Delia in a small 4 room house. Delia owns a restaurant which was frequently visited by Professor Oak, his aides and whoever was staying at the Oak ranch training their Pokémon.

"Alright I'm coming mom." Called out Ash as he started walking towards the kitchen.

Ash himself was a little above average height and was wearing a red striped black t-shirt and jeans. He had z-shaped birthmarks on his cheeks and wild spiky hair.

Knowing that this would be the last time Ash would have dinner with her, Delia had prepared a big dinner for her only son. "After we've finished dinner I have a surprise for you too honey." Said Delia

"Really mom what is it?"

"Ash if I told what my surprise was would it really be a surprise?" asked Delia

Ash blushed before sitting down and thanking mom the food as he started digging into his dinner. He really wished he had gotten the talent of cooking that his mother had, while he himself had learned to cook from a young age by helping his mother, he was nowhere near as good as her.

About thirty minutes later all the food had disappeared from the table and Delia had walked up the stairs to fetch something from her room. 'I wonder what she wants to show me.' Thought Ash as he flicked on the Television and switched to the Pokémon battle channel.

Currently it was showing a battle between the former champion Steven and the current champion Wallace. He had actually seen these two have many matches, they were known as the unofficial co-champions as they continuously shifted from being the champion to being the challenger.

He switched the Channel again when he realized that this was a rerun from a battle he had already seen and now he was on the Pokémon science channel witch was showing a special on the Hoenn region.

"Ash I found it would you come in here please?" called his mother from her room.

"Sure mom." Answered Ash as he flicked off the Television and walked towards his mother's room.

When he got in there Delia was holding a photo album while she was sitting on her bed. She motioned for Ash to sit beside her and he did.

"This is a Photo album me and my friends made when we were traveling through the Hoenn region a couple of years before I got you." Said Delia as she gave the album to him.

It was weird for Ash to see these pictures of his mother traveling as a 17 year old, for him Delia had always been his mother and it was kind of hard for him to picture her as anything but that. But these pictures showed how she was a traveling Pokémon trainer as she had a lot of pictures with different Pokémon.

"Wow mom you had a lot of Pokémon. Where are they all now?"

"When I decided to quit traveling and training Pokémon, I gave them to a dear friend of mine. You see while I wanted to settle down my Pokémon was very spirited and I decided it would be best for her to take care of them while traveling." Said Delia closing her eyes remembering all her old friends.

"Thanks for this mom." Said Ash sincerely. It was nice to see a different side to his mother, he had always known she had been a Pokémon trainer at some point but now he knew more of that point of her life.

"No problem honey, now go inside your room you have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you to get up late."

Years later Ash would thank his mother for jinxing him with that as this was the turning point of destiny.

X Scene Break X

Delia had left for the restaurant early morning before Ash got up, which was too bad since Ash had sadly stayed up until 7am looking through hundreds of pictures and thinking about them. About 4pm he had finally gotten up and panicked when he saw the clock.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Ash as he quickly took on some clothes and ran towards Oak ranch. He knew that there was a chance of him sleeping too long, but come on it was four pm how had he managed that?

When he got home he would realize that he had accidentally thrown his alarm clock when he finally got to bed.

Ten minutes later he finally arrived at Oak ranch hoping he would still be able to get a Pokémon and start his journey.

'Please let there be one left, Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur any one of them will be great.' Thought Ash frantically as he knocked on the door.

"Coming I'm coming!" came the answer from inside.

When professor Oak opened the door his first thought was 'Crap' he had honestly forgotten that there was four trainers starting their journeys today. While Ash was late this wasn't really a reason for him to deny him a Pokémon

Also he couldn't just say that he forgot that there was four trainers starting their journeys, he was getting teased about his age by his daughter enough without her knowing his memory had slipped. 'The only qualifying Pokémon I can give him is the Pikachu, and I haven't even tamed it yet.'

"Uhm professor can I come in?" asked Ash and Oak let him in.

"_Ring Ring Ring phone call phone call ring ring rin Phone call phone call!" _

"What was that?"

"Oh that's just my video phone." Oak went towards a big video phone followed by Ash

When Oak answered the call it was revealed that his grandson and Ash's rival Gary Oak had called.

"Ash is that you?" asked Gary as he saw Ash in the background

"Yeah."

"Oh my god don't tell me you're just getting your first Pokémon now? HAHAHA what a loser, I already got my first badge." Gloated Gary showing off his boulder badge

"Ehem Gary I believe you wanted to ask me something." Said Professor Oak cutting off his grandson knowing that he would tease Ash

"Oh yeah, gramps I wanted to ask if it's possible for you to sign me up for you to sign me up for next year's Johto league, between the Kanto league and the registration deadline I want to do a small training camp.

"Sure I'll contact my friend Professor Elm and we will set it up."

"Thanks gramps, Oh and Ash I just want to tell you. When you get your first badge I'll let you have my autograph as I will have become a Pokémon master by then." Gary then laughed as he ended the conversation.

Inside Ash was fuming and didn't want anything else than get his hands on Gary. But he had a point, Gary had a HUGE advantage over Ash. While Ash didn't like Gary he knew that Gary was very intelligent having gotten the smart genes from Professor Oak. It would probably take him over a year to catch up with him.

"Oh yeah and Ash I only have one Pokémon left, but as they say you snooze you lose." Said Oak trying to release the tension hanging in the air, sadly this only made Ash a little angrier with himself.

"Now I haven't gotten the time to properly tame this Pikachu yet, so I must insist that you stay in pallet town until you have some experience and some training with it." Ash was shocked when he heard this

'Is he crazy, Gary is already heaps ahead of me and he wants me to stay in Pallet for a couple of days to train with my Pikachu? Okay he said it was untamed, and that might be a little dangerous but goddammit I can't fall anymore behind!' **(1)**

"I know this must be annoying you but it is for the best." Said professor Oak.

Ash nodded and he released the small electric type from its Pokéball, after a quick rundown of Pikachu's specifications Ash picked it up and gave it a hug since he thought it was cute. Pikachu's answer to that was to shock him.

X Scene Break X

Ash had finally gotten home dragging a unwilling Pikachu with him, he didn't know what Pikachu's problem was so he checked the Pokédex. It said that young Pokémon were usually distrusting towards humans.

"Sweetie is that you?" called his mother

"Yeah mom it's me" said Ash with a defeated tone that worried Delia

After telling her the entire story Ash sat down sighing, one of the things he was most excited about was finally beating Gary, they had been Rivals for as long as Ash could remember. He silently clutched his half-Pokéball necklace.

"You know sweetie it's not that bad, okay you will make it to this year's league."

"It's not about making it to the league mom; it's about facing and beating Gary. He always thinks he is so much better, I just wanted the chance to show him he isn't but now he has this HUGE advantage over me."

Pikachu perched his ears when he heard this, it seems like this human he met was a little more interesting than he gave him credit for. Pikachu could practically feel his spirit washing over him as he continued to talk about his rivalry with this Gary person.

"Sweetie I understand how you feel, but you have to understand that this isn't the end, you can always work hard as I know you will and catch up with him."

'Yeah if I work hard I can maybe catch up when he is in Johto.' this train of thought gave him an idea, didn't he himself think that it would take him over a year to catch up with Gary. Well who said that they had to clash right now.

'Gary is planning to compete in the next year's Johto league. If I train and travel another region besides Kanto and Johto then we can fight each other next year in Johto.'

Now the only question was which Region, as soon as he thought about that he mentally slapped himself. The answer had showed itself in his face all day yesterday. Hoenn, he would start his Journey in Hoenn.

Excusing himself he picked up Pikachu and went to his room

X Scene Break X

"Pikachu, I understand that you don't like me very much." Said Ash as he sat down with Pikachu beside him on his bed.

Actually that wasn't really true; Pikachu didn't really have anything against Ash. He just didn't like the idea of belonging to someone else, but his gut feeling told him that there was something else about Ash, which was why he hadn't tried to run away yet.

Ash told him about his plans to travel around the Hoenn region to gain experience before heading towards Johto to clash with his longtime rival Gary.

Pikachu couldn't pinpoint why, but he was getting more fired up with every word Ash had said.

Years later Ash and Pikachu would find out that their fates were intervened in such a way that they always would be together as partners.

"PIKA!" (Count on me!)

"Does that mean you want to be my Pokémon?"

"Pika pikachu pika!" (I'm not your Pokémon, but I won't say no to being your friend)

Ash somehow understood Pikachu and put his hand on the small electric type's head before saying "You got it partner." **(2)**

X Scene Break X

Over the course of a few days Ash had with the help of his mother trained hard with Pikachu, they both trained their bodies and he had actually managed to teach Pikachu a new move called Thunder wave. Ash had told Delia about his plans of traveling to Hoenn and she was ecstatic to hear about that since she saw it as him following in her footsteps.

She had ordered a state of the art Pokénav to help him navigate through the Hoenn region, It even has a feature called "Match Call" which was basically a portable phone. As soon as it came Delia had brought it to Professor Oak to see if he could link it to her Video phone at home, which he could. So now Delia could talk with a baby boy as much as she wanted.

Professor Oak was surprised when he heard about Ash's decision about leaving for Hoenn, it was bad enough that he had found out that Jason **(3)** had an accident alongside his Bulbasaur and barely made it to the Pokémon center, now Ash wanted to leave for Hoenn. Top that with all the paper work he already had to get in order thanks to Gary he was swamped, but he was too afraid of Delia to say no.

Currently both Delia and Ash are visiting Professor Oak in his lab since neither of them knew much about how to get tickets for Ash.

"Okay Ash, I arranged for your tickets. You will be leaving tomorrow from vermilion city port. I'll drive you there myself." Said Professor Oak.

"Thank you Professor Oak." Said Ash

"It's no problem my boy" said Professor Oak

Professor Oak was actually really impressed by Ash's ability as a trainer, he wanted Ash to stay in pallet for his own safety, but apparently he had underestimated Ash's ability as a trainer as he was quickly able to tame Pikachu and the two of them already had a strong bond with each other.

"Okay sweetie is there anything else you want to ask Professor Oak about? I'm heading home now, Pikachu I trust you to get my boy back home safe alright?" asked Delia as she got up and walked towards the door

"Pika" (sure) was pikachu simple answer as he was enthralled by this new discovery he had made. He found some red liquid on professor Oaks table and tasted it and oh god it was heavenly.

"Uhm Professor, I read about Pikachu's weaknesses and strong sides and his move set online, but it wasn't really one hundred percent trustworthy so I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Fire away Ash."

"Is it true that while Pikachu's only weakness is ground, which can be negated with magnet rise, electric type moves aren't really effective on a number of Pokémon types?"

"Yes, Electric type moves while effective on Flying and Water isn't effective on ground dragon and grass."

Ash nodded and asked his second question. "When I looked up Pikachu's move set I found some really weird things like bug type moves and Water moves and Flying type moves. Can pikachu really learn all that?"

"Yes actually Pikahcu's are one of the most versatile Pokémon there is as they can learn a wide variety of Moves."

For a couple of hours Professor Oak was giving tips to Ash on how to raise Pikachu with maximum efficiency and finally Ash went home excited about tomorrow.

X Scene Break X

Ash had just boarded the ferry that would take him to the Hoenn region and he was excited, his mother had made a big scene as she said goodbye but he managed to get on board on time.

Ash spent the most of the boat ride researching different training methods and talking with the more experienced trainers on the ferry. A nice lady had even helped him with teaching Pikachu Quick attack and gave him instructions on how to teach Pikachu Iron tail.

Pikachu was able to grasp Quick attack easily as it was a normal type move, but Iron tail being a steel type move proved to be difficult for Pikachu to learn.

And before he knew it, Ash had arrived in Hoenn.

X Scene Break X

'Okay so now I'm in Hoenn, the first thing I should do is find a Pokémon center so I can sign up for the Hoenn league' thought Ash as he was looking around for a Pokémon center, but was unable to find one.

"Where do you think it is Pikachu?" asked Ash as he was confused because he couldn't find it.

"Pika pika" (No idea, maybe we should ask someone for directions?)

"It seems like we have to." Said Ash as he walked up to a man in his 60'ies

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the Pokémon center is?"

"Sorry lad we don't have one of those her in Littleroot, the nearest one is in Oldale Town just north from here. However since your friend right there seems fine and I don't see any other Pokémon on your clip. I assume you want to register?"

"Yeah that's exactly why I'm looking for the Pokémon center actually."

"If that's the case you can also sign up at Professor Birch's laboratory, It's just past that hill." Said the old man pointing towards a really tall hill

"Thanks for the help."

X Scene Break X

As Ash was walking towards Professor Birch's lab he came across a really big lake, and he heard some girls laugh.

"Fee Fee!"

Ash turned towards the sound and saw a group of girls poking a Fish like Pokémon with a stick while laughing.

"Eew look at how ugly it is."

"Yeah I know right."

"Do you believe that my uncle told me that this ugly thing evolves into a Milotic?"

"Wow your uncle must be stupid."

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Ash pissed that these little girls where hurting whatever Pokémon that was.

"Says who?" said the apparent leader of the little group

Now Ash was in a little predicament, he couldn't let them hurt the Pokémon, but they were little girls he couldn't hurt them. Luckily for him Pikachu had no such qualms

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and started generating a lot of electricity scaring the little girls. As the topping he sent a weak Thunder shock to a tree near them scaring the five girls.

They all got scared and ran away home.

"Really Pikachu?"

"Pika?" (what?)

"Never mind." Said Ash as he approached the Pokémon.

"Hey little fella, did they hurt you?"

The fish Pokémon responded with shaking it's head and laughed as it flailed it's way to Ash and gave him the fish version of a hug.

"Hey how would you like to come with me on my journey?" asked Ash as he took out a Pokéball

Feebas's response was to leap in the air and touch the Pokéball making it suck her in. The Pokéball was shaking in Ash's hand for a few seconds before giving a soft ding sound showing that Feebas had been captured.

"I guess I caught my first Pokémon."

"Pikachu Pika?" (Can you really call that catching though?)

"It caught itself for me, if anything that's bonus points." Was Ash's simple answer as he continued his walk towards Professor Birch's lab.

X Scene Break X

"Uhm Hello?" Called Ash out loud in the apparently empty lab.

"Two seconds." Came a voice and Professor Birch alongside a boy about his age with white hair and a green bandana came walking with him.

"Hello my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town and I heard that you could register me for the Hoenn league?"

"Oh yes of course, My name is Professor Birch and this is my son Brandon. Just hand me your Pokédex and I'll handle everything."

Ash handed Birch his Pokédex and sat down with Brandon and started a conversation with the white haired boy. It turned out that Brandon like himself was just starting his Journey as a Pokémon trainer, he showed Ash his starter Pokémon Torchic alongside the Pokémon he had already caught, a Wingull and a Poochyena. In return Ash showed him Pikachu and Feebas, Apparently Feebas was a Pokémon that was hard to come across. While not really strong, it evolved into a Milotic, probably the most beautiful Water type Pokémon, and not to mention it was very powerful.

"Ash I finished registering you for the Hoenn league." Said Professor Birch as he came walking in and handed Ash his Pokédex back.

"Thank you for that, I'll take my leave now I have some catching up to do. Before I leave though here's my Pokénav number If either of you want to contact me." Said Ash as he exited the Lab and looked towards the skies.

'Look out Gary, before you know it this year will have gone and we will meet in Johto. And I promise you that I will finally show you that I going to become a Pokémon master.'

Ash started walking towards Oldale Town as he knew he could reach Petalburg city from there.

"Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" (Hell yeah!)

Ash slowly started running as he was excited about this new adventure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Am I the only one who found it ridiculous that professor Oak AND Ash's mom would let him travel with a Pokémon that attacks him? **

**(2) might say that this is way too quickly for them to bond, but seriously look at some of Ash's other Pokémon. In this fic at least he has the gift to quickly bond with Pokémon. I may make that an Aura ability if I feel like incorporating that aspect of the Pokémon universe in this fic. **

**(3) Replacement for Ash, to cover up all the plot-holes. He will catch Charizard (I know I will get haters on this) and will basically be Cannon Ash. With Ash being AU-Ash**

**Bam first chapter of second fic, this fic just wanted out of my head and onto paper. Or word document. **

**I am sticking to the time line, which means team rocked won't be involved until Johto, May still isn't going to start traveling with Ash (Sorry Advanceshippers). Brandon is from the Gen III games and I shall use him as Ash's Hoenn Rival. **

**Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't. What Pokémon should Ash catch? Currently this is my plan **

**Pikachu**

**Feebas **

**Tailow**

**Aron**

**Trapinch **

**I'm still unsure if I should have him catch a Vulpix, so help me decide. Tell me what you want to read. Because I am way too lazy to try and figure that out my self**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WORDS AND SHIT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash alongside his new partner Pikachu were walking towards Oldale town, which was the nearest town with a Pokémon center. Before he had left Pallet town his mother had drilled the importance of taking care of his Pokémon, so he figured he would bring Pikachu and Feebas to the Pokémon center to see if they were okay.

Along the way he saw a lot of different Pokémon, but none of them really caught his eye. Ash had decided that he wouldn't just catch Pokémon left and right, he knew that a lot of Pokémon trainers caught a large variety of Pokémon and then trained a select few. 'Quality over quantity, if I train 10 Pokémon with the same effort as a person with 50 mine receives five times more training. Not to mention I won't have to think about a lot of different training methods.'

One of the things Ash had talked with Brendan about was the different species of Pokémon in the Hoenn region, since Brendan's father was a top-class researcher he knew a lot about Pokémon.

_X Flash Back X_

"_A really good advice I got from an experienced trainer a while back was that it is important to catch different types of Pokémon." Said Brendan_

"_That makes sense, I've met a lot of people only training one specific type back in Pallet only a select few of those seem to hit it big time." Said Ash_

"_Yeah most of those people take the easy way out, instead of putting in the effort of learning how to train more than one type. They stick to the same type." _

"_But at one point it'll bite them in the ass won't it? What if a person specializing in ground types has to face a flying type?" _

_X Flash back End X_

He had talked a lot with Brendan and gotten a lot of tips, he had also made a small check list for himself as he decided that there were some types of Pokémon he had to have.

□- Grass type

□- Fire type

□- Dark type

□-Dragon type (Soooo cool!)

□-Ghost or Psychic type

□-Steel type

While Ash was sure he would catch Pokémon beside his checklist and probably even more of the same type he really wanted to fill these spots on his team.

'I already have Feebas to cover water and now I need a Grass and a Fire type to complete the Basic triangle. Dark types are great as the have immunity over psychic types which are one of the more powerful types. And after talking so much about dragon with Brendan I really want one myself.'

"Pika?" (Something wrong?)

"Oh no, not at all Pikachu I was just thinking about the Pokémon I wanted to add to our team." Said Ash not wanting to think more about it.

After half an hour they finally made it to Oldale town, Ash went into the Pokémon center to see if his Pokémon were healthy he gave his two Pokéballs to the nurse and walked over to the video phones to call his mother. Who picked up the call after a few seconds.

"_Hello this is Delia Ketchum with whom am I speaking?" _

"Hi mom it's me Ash, I'm calling from Oldale town."

"_Oh hi sweetie, I hope your boat trip went well."_

"Yeah it did, I even already caught my first Pokémon."

"_Oh really, that's wonderful honey what kind of Pokémon did you catch?" _

"I caught a Feebas." Ash heard a couple of snickers in the background as he found out people could hear him being proud of catching a Feebas

"_Wow sweetie that's great, One day Feebas will evolve into a strong Milotic." _

Ash talked with his mother for a more minutes before saying goodbye, he immediately picked up his Pokédex and tried to find information on Milotic.

He was really surprised when he saw how majestic Feebas's evolution was, not only that Milotic's Special attack stats were really high. 'Huh who knew little Feebas would evolve into something that strong.'

"Pika." (I know.)

X Scene Break X

Later that evening after he had gotten some dinner Ash decided to keep on traveling through the night, It was mostly due to him having too much energy saved up. Unlike him Pikachu was sleeping, inside his backpack with as unzipping it so he could get air.

After a while he found a small lake and decided he should get in some training with Feebas, and therefor called her out.

"Now Feebas I want to check which moves you have alright so sit still okay?" asked Ash taking out his Pokédex

A unique feature to the Pokédex was that it could scan a Pokémon to see what move's it knew. All you had to do is place the scanner in front of said Pokémon's eyes and press a button and voila you knew the attacks.

_**This Feebas is female with the Ability s Swift swim. This Feebas knows the following moves**_

_**Splash**_

_**Tackle**_

_**Dragon Pulse**_

Ash was left staring at the Pokédex for what felt like hours, 'How the hell does Feebas know one of the most powerful dragon type moves?'

After a few minutes researching the move using his Pokédex, he found out that Dragon pulse was something known as an Egg move. Egg moves were Pokémon attacks that could be passed down from the father of the Pokémon. It seems that Feebas's mother had bred with a Dragon type and that's why it knew Dragon pulse.

"Well I'll be damned, how lucky am I." said Ash as he petted the small fish Pokémon.

Late into the night Ash was perfecting Dragon pulse with Feebas, in the end Feebas was able to increase its aim with it very much. But Ash decided that before it was perfect he wouldn't use it since it was an unnecessary risk and it took a lot of energy from Feebas to fire just one. Another positive thing that came out of the training session was that due to Feebas firing Dragon pulse over and over again its stamina had increased a lot.

'I should reach Petalburg in about an hour if I continue to walk in this pace. I'd like to challenge the Gym, but Brendan told me all about the different Gym's and Norman Maple is considered a normal type master. So I should return here once I've trained my Pokémon some more. Maybe when I have half of the necessary eight badges.'

X Scene Break X

The next day Ash was walking towards Petalburg woods, he had spent a couple of hours restocking at the mart and even saw Brendan who had been roped into helping a new trainer to catch his first Pokémon. He knew that he didn't really have anything to do at Petalburg so he decided to continue towards Rustboro City. 'Rustboro Gym is a rock type gym. Feebas still doesn't know any water type moves and Pikachu still can't use Iron tail good enough for battle purposes. I can either train Pikachu and Feebas here in the woods or try and catch a grass type.' Thought Ash as he slowly walked into the small forest.

He looked around and he saw plenty of Shroomish hiding around, a couple of Oddish and even some Bellsprout, either three of these species of Pokémon would be great. However his gut told him to just keep walking.

'What is this feeling?' Ash thought as he felt like he was being watched as if he was prey.

Ash started to walk faster when he heard some noises of fighting and a cry of "Treecko!"

Ash ran towards the sound and when he peeked through some trees he saw several small lizard like green Pokémon assaulting one of their own in the middle. Ash listening to his gut feelings sprang out from the bushes and the Pokémon scattered, Ash approached the assaulted one and picked it up.

X Scene Break X

A couple of hours later the Treecko had woken up, it tried to get up but found itself unable too.

"Hey little guy, don't try and move too much. Your injuries aren't that serious but they'll get worse if you don't let them heal." Said Ash surprising Treecko

"Treecko?" (Who are you?)

Pikachu quickly translated and Ash turned towards the Treecko, "My name is Ash and I'm from Pallet Town, while I was traveling through Petalburg woods I saw your fight with the other Treecko. After the battle I healed you up, if you don't mind could you tell me what all that was about?"

Apparently there used to be two tribes of Treecko in Petalburg woods, but there had been an accident and lot of Treecko's tribe mates had sadly passed away, because of that the other Treecko tribe had slowly taken over their territory and all but him had joined their tribe.

'So Treecko's tribe was almost destroyed due to an accident and then another tribe of Treecko wanted to take over their territory.'

Treecko continued his story telling Ash about how Treecko's tribe had a long history and several tradition and tribe secrets, and all the young Treecko's just spat on all those tradition and their history and joined the rival tribe because they were too afraid to fight.

Ash found out that Treecko's tribe was more of a warrior tribe rather than the forest dweller tribe that the other tribe was off. His tribe had trained in the forest and developed a method to use Treecko's special ability to stick on surfaces to improve their fighting.

"Well how about this Treecko, my Pokémon could use a sparring partner how about we help each other?"

And thus long into the night Ash, Pikachu, Feebas and Treecko were working hard. Treecko had told Ash of his plans to challenge the rival tribe and he wanted Ash to come with him.

X Scene Break X

The next day Treecko led Ash to a HUGE tree where it the used Screech to call out the other tribe.

About a dozen of Treecko immediately leaped down from the tree and in front of Treecko.

The Treecko's all used Quick attack but the Treecko Ash helped leaped onto some trees and stood upside down while dodging the Quick attacks also smacking some of them with his tail.

When one of the other Treecko's tried to use a Absorb attack Treecko quickly used Quick attack and Brick break to knock it out.

Ash marveled at the battle that seemed to last for hours, the forest dweller tribe kept getting more demoralized as they saw their fighters get manhandled by this Treecko, in fact if they had fought at 100% they could easily have overpowered Treecko. The first few Treecko who attacked were the same ones that had ambushed Treecko from earlier and there for were far too cocky and easily dealt with. The rest of the Treecko lost faith in themselves after they saw that and practically gave up on the fight before they had started.

Ash was actually baffled at the scene he was seeing, from what he understood(Via Pikachu translating) the Treecko formerly from Treecko's tribe was apologizing to Treecko but Treecko had said that the tribe was dead and that he would travel the world with the human right here.

'Okay, so far Feebas caught herself and now Treecko decides he will travel with me. Will I ever get the chance of actually catching a Pokémon regularly?' thought Ash, but he wasn't really angry. Treecko was amazing and he knew he would only get stronger as he evolved.

X Scene Break X

Ash had decided that he had had enough of this forest and asked Treecko to lead him towards the exit for Rustboro. On his way he saw a man with brown hair wearing a suit crawling on his hands and knees seemingly looking for something.

"Excuse me but do you need any help?" asked Ash

"Oh hello there I didn't see you at first. I'm looking for the Pokémon Shroomish I really like it and I want to catch one for myself. Have you seen one?" asked the man looking at Ash hopefully

But before Ash had a chance to answer him a young man wearing some type of sailor out fit with a blue bandana came out and glared at the two.

"I was supposed to ambush you and steal the 'Devon Goods' from you but all you've been doing is crawl around like a dog I've had it. I'll just knock you out and take them by force." Said the irate young man pointing at the guy in the suit.

"The 'Devon Goods'? they're back at the office." Now Ash while not the sharpest knife in the drawer knew that when a bad guy was looking for something. You don't tell him where it is.

"AAAAARRRGH!" yelled the young man as he released his Pokémon one Poochyena and one Zubat

"Attack him!"

"Quick Treecko, Pikachu both of you intercept them with Quick attack!" commanded Ash and both of his Pokémon rushed towards Zubat and Poochyena. Ash then called out Feebas in case the bad guy had another Pokémon, Dragon pulse was coming along nicely but still not effective enough. For now there was a one out of six chance of the move flying where Feebas wants it to.

'Lets see Treecko knows Quick attack pound Brick break and Bullet seed, if I have him focus on Poochyena with brick break then I can take out Zubat with Pikachu since Zubat is a flying type.'

"Pikachu use thunder shock on Zubat, Treecko use Quick attack to get close and then use Brick break!" Ash had recalled one of the older Treecko from the other tribe had used a speed move to get close to Treecko before smacking him with his tail, so why shouldn't this work.

Both Zubat and Poochyena took the super effective attacks but neither got knocked out.

"Zubat use Air cutter on Treecko Poochyena you use Bite on Treecko!"

"Treecko try to dodge, Pikachu use thunder wave!"

Treecko managed to dodge the bite attack but got nailed by the air cutter taking a lot of damage, luckily Pikachu's thunder wave attack paralyzed both Zubat and Poochyena.

"This won't be the last you see of me, now I have some goods to steal." Said the bad guy as he recalled his Pokémon and ran off.

Ash let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he was half listening to the suited guy's thanks, before he snapped up and yelled in panic saying goodbye and running off.

"There sure are some weird people in this world huh guys?" asked Ash and all three of his Pokémon nodded their heads before they continued their journey towards Rustboro

X Scene Break X

Later that day Ash had finally made it to Rustboro City and went directly to the Pokémon center so that he could get Treecko and Pikachu healed up. Both of them did get minor damage from the battle with the sailor guy and he had battled a lot of forest Pokémon after that.

'I can't challenge the Gym yet, Treecko's bullet seed isn't really that strong since he rarely used it and Iron tail is still not functional for battle yet. Feebas only knows Tackle and Dragon pulse, which aim is still horrible.

"NOO STOP DONT TAKE THE GOODS!" came the yell from a voice he recognized.

The same crook he saw in the forest came running holding a pack and was chased by the suited guy from before.

Figuring that he should help he ran after him and about one minute later he caught up with the suited guy.

"Oh you're that wonderful trainer from before, please that team Aqua member stole some very important parts. I can't get them back myself. Please could you get them for me?"

"Uhm sure why not."

And thus Ash chased after the team aqua member, 'at least I know what I should call him.' Thought Ash as he asked a hiker if he had seen him.

"Yeah I saw the guy you talking about, he ran into Rustturf tunnel, the tunnel hasn't been dug completely through yet though so you can probably easily catch up."

X Scene Break X

About five minutes later Ash was confronting the team Aqua member, the battle was short and was almost identical to the battle in the woods. And because of that five minutes later Ash walked up to the guy in the suit and gave back the package that had been stolen.

"Oh thank you so much."

"No problem the guy wasn't really that thought he stole a Wingull from an old man but it couldn't fight so it was basically the same as in the woods."

"I insist that you let us somehow repay you."

The guy in the suit had dragged Ash all the way to the Devon corporation headquarters building and took him to the CEO. As a thanks the CEO wanted to gift Ash a Pokénav, but since Ash already had one he decided that a Tm collection would be a better gift for a trainer anyways.

Ash had remembered when Professor Oak had told him about Tm's

_X Flash Back X_

_Professor Oak was sitting in his office playing around with some small CD's when Ash came for a visit, he got curious as to what the old man was doing so he approached him._

"_Hey Professor Oak what'ya doing?" _

"_Oh hello Ash I'm just checking these Tm's." _

"_What are Tm's?" _

"_Tm's or Technical machines are small guides as to how to teach you're Pokémon special moves. You see while the Pokédex does have information on moves, if we included information as to how people should train and how they teach moves trainers wouldn't grow from it."_

"_But then why do these exist?" _

"_Ah you see Ash Pokémon trainers can purchase these."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah a lot of the funding the Pokémon association gets is from the stuff they sell. They have a lot of things like…." The Professor trailed off but Ash wasn't listening anymore. He was thinking about the Tm's_

_X Flash Back Ends X_

"I wonder what kinds of attacks there are in these." Said Ash as he looked through the set that he got. In the set there was 5 Tm's

"Let's see if I scan them I can see what they are, Energy Ball, Flash Cannon, Steel wing, Earthquake and Focus Blast."

'All of these will actually be helpful for my battle with Roxanne, but the only one I can use is Energy ball for Treecko.'

Ash decided to use the one for Energy ball on Treecko right now and save the rest for another time.  
later into the night Ash was training hard with Pikachu and Treecko, since he decided he would have his match tomorrow.

Years later Ash would realize every time he wanted a Gym match something would always get in the way.

X Scene Break X

Ash was looking for the gym to no avail when he spotted a woman leading a group of kids instructing them on how to deal with Pokémon, if she was a teacher surely she could tell him where the Gym was.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I am trying to find the Rustboro Gym, but I'm having a little trouble with finding it."

"Well you're in luck young man, my name is Roxanne and I am the Gym leader. However as you see I'm currently busy with my class, hey in fact would you mind if you showed your Pokémon to my students?"

"Sure no problem." Said Ash despite the fact that his Gym battle was postponed again.

"Thanks, my students have a lot of experience in interacting with the Pokémon we have here, but not really with other Pokémon."

"Oh well, come out Feebas and Treecko!" said Ash as he released Treecko and Feebas, where the latter leaped in the hair flailing her tail.

"Oh wow you have a Feebas." Said Roxanne looking at the small water type.

"Yeah she is the best." Said Ash as he petted her.

The next few hours went by with Roxanne's students playing with Ash's three Pokémon, at first Ash was a little nervous because he thought that the kids maybe would be like the kids that hurt Feebas. But the playful water type really got along well with the children.

X Scene Break X

"Thank you for letting my students play with your Pokémon Ash they mostly only meet the same Pokémon." Said Roxanne as she came from behind Ash.

"No problem, Treecko was a little miffed about being played with but he is kind of a hard ass. Pikachu and especially Feebas however enjoyed it very much." Said Ash shrugging it off.

"Uhm miss Roxanne." Said one of the girls in her class.

"Yes Milly?" asked Roxanne

"Me and Nina wanted to ask if we could see you're Pokémon battle tomorrow with Ash?"

Apparently the rest of the class heard that and they all came to ask if they could see the match.

"Okay okay, you can come see the match of course if you have no problem with that Ash?"

Ash figured that he could battle even with the added distraction and said that they were welcome to see him win his first badge, the little cocky remark came out of nowhere and Ash kind of wished he hadn't said it when he saw the glint in Roxanne's eyes.

"Well then Ash, I hope you'll be prepared for tomorrow." Roxanne said before leading her class back into the school and as soon as they were out of sight Ash ran towards a clearing he saw earlier.

'Me and my big mouth, Pikachu can't use Iron tail in a fight yet because it takes too long to charge, Feebas's aim with Dragon pulse is way off and Treecko isn't able to put much power in his Bullet seed and I don't have the time to teach him Energy ball, oh well last minute training it is.' Thought/Panicked Ash as he hoped he could get his team ready for tomorrow. Roxanne said that the Rustboro Gym used a three on three elimination match setting for their gym battles and Ash was determined to correct all the flaws during the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**And Ash has his first run in with Team Aqua, I don't really know how to describe their clothing well so I just went with that description. **

**Ash got over excited and taunted Roxanne. **

**Also I decided that Ash will catch a Absol, due to the fact that a lot of you wanted to see him catch one. **

**Ash also caught a Treecko, I'm still holding unto the idea of Jason being Ash's replacement and there for will catch Cannon Treecko. I wanted to give Ash a hardass Pokémon so I made up a civil war thing in Petalburg Woods between a warrior tribe (A tribe that purposely finds opponents for the sake of fighting others.) and a forest dweller tribe (A territorial tribe that only fights when it's about territory.)**

**So review and all that shit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Chapter three of this fic **

**Not really much to say, nothing on topic I have tot talk about and I'm too tired to be witty**

**Enjoy **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Ash was nervously walking towards the Rustboro gym as it was time for his first Gym battle, he had worked very hard for this moment, however he was still unsure that he was one hundred percent ready yet.

"You think we can make it Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika!" (of course!)

"I wish I had your enthusiasm."

"Pikachu Pika." (you worry too much, we worked very hard for this and we will win.)'

"Yeah your right, me, you Feebas and Treecko worked ourselves to the bone. We can do this." Said Ash filled with new confidence.

After a few minutes of walking Ash reached the Rustboro gym and saw a lot of kids waiting outside, that reminded him that he said it was okay to let Roxanne's class watch their battle, what if he lost his first Gym battle in front of so many people 'No get it together Ash, you can do this.' Thought Ash as he entered the Gym quickly followed by the kids.

"Oh you must be Ash right?" said a young man approaching Ash

"Uhm yeah, that's me."

"Miss Roxanne is waiting at the battle arena, let me show you the way."

X Scene Break X

Ash was lead into a room that had a battle arena in it and he saw Roxanne waiting at one of the trainer areas.

"Hello Ash are you ready for our battle?" said Roxanne as the kids got into their places a good distance away from the action.

"You bet I am, and I am taking that badge." Said Ash pumping himself up for the battle.

The referee came up to them and asked if they were ready. "The following is a three on three elimination match, the winner of this match is the one who eliminates all three Pokémon of the opposite trainer. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute in this battle. Challenger bring out the first Pokémon.

"Feebas I choose you!"

"Geodude I choose you."

'So Feebas is up against Geodude, I've heard that they can become very strong when trained by the right trainer so I should be on the look out.'

"We'll take the first move Ash, Geodude start by using Tackle!"

"Feebas jump over Geodude!"

As Geodude closed in on Feebas, she smacked her tail down on the ground to launch herself in the air. Soaring above Geodude she managed to dodge the move and landed safely.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Geodude smacked its arms on the ground and several large rocks flew up and Geodude launched them trying to hit Feebas. 'Wow Geodude must be very powerful if it can perform Rock Throw with rocks that big.'

"Feebas dodge them all!"

Much to the shock of everyone except Ash Feebas flung herself around with her tail and managed to dodge every single rock with ease.

"How in the world can a fish Pokémon move that well on land?" asked Roxanne shocked that Feebas could move so well.

"My Feebas isn't just any Feebas, now Feebas use Tackle!"

"Geodude knock it away with Mega Punch!"

Feebas actually did connect with her tackle attack, and with the momentum it had built by jumping around so much it did actually manage to do some damage. The bad part came right after Feebas connected, Geodude launched it's Mega Punch attack and knocked Feebas away dealing heavy damage.

"Oh no Feebas are you all right?" yelled Ash worrying for his Pokémon.

"Geodude use Rock Throw again!"

"Dodge them!"

This time Feebas dodged the first couple of rocks but flinched in pain when she landed on the spot Geodude had hit and because of that the other rocks hit her dealing even more damage.

'Oh man this is bad, I only have one shot left. Feebas should have enough energy to fire one.' Thought Ash mentally apologizing to Feebas.

"Feebas use Tackle!"

Feebas knew her trainer had a plan, so she held in the pain and started leaping towards Geodude.

'Come on Roxanne take the bait.' Thought Ash and he almost couldn't resist smiling when she ordered Geodude to meet Feebas head on with Mega Punch. Ash waited until Geodude and Feebas were fairly close to each other before hatching his plan.

"Feebas now jump!"

Feebas slammed her tail and again soared over Geodude, Geodude in response turned around and dashed to the area Feebas would land on.

"Too bad but this match is mine Ash, your Feebas is helpless in the air!" said Roxanne as she was really getting into this battle.

"Feebas use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon what now?" asked Roxanne not believing what Ash just said.

Feebas quickly compressed her inner energy and formed the Dragon Pulse before firing it, due to the lack of space between Geodude and Feebas the Dragon Pulse hit Geodude but the explosion also affected Feebas.

"Geodude!/Feebas!" yelled out Roxanne/Ash as they were worried about their Pokémon.

When the smoke cleared it showed Geodude heavily damaged but still standing and Feebas knocked out with swirls in her eyes. "Feebas is no longer able to battle, challenger please select your second Pokémon!"

Ash heard the students cheer for their teachers as he recalled Feebas and thanked her for all the effort she put in the battle. 'I'm counting on you Treecko, give it you all.'

"Treecko I choose you!"

"Oh so now it's your Treecko. Oh well let's take him down as well Geodude." Said Roxanne

"Treecko use Quick Attack to get behind Geodude and then use Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge it!"

Through the years Treecko had trained its Quick Attack to high measures and was able to get behind Geodude almost instantly, before Geodude had the chance to get out of the way it was attacked by a barrage of seeds knocking it out.

"Geodude is no longer able to battle, Gym leader please choose your second Pokémon."

Roxanne quickly recalled her Geodude thanking it for the match before looking at Ash. "I must say Ash I didn't expect your Treecko to be so fast, however I won't fall for that again, Rhyhorn I choose you!"

Ash decided to quickly scan Rhyhorn with his Pokédex and warned Treecko about its horn as Roxanne warned Rhyhorn about Treecko's speed

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!"

"Rhyhord use Protect!"

The seed's Treecko was firing of were blocked by a green barrier that was erected around Rhyhorn.

"Now Rhyhord use Horn Attack!"

"Use Quick Attack Treecko!"

Both Pokémon were approaching each other when suddenly Ash yelled a new command "Fire Bullet Seed!"

"Use Protect again!"

This time however Rhyhorn didn't have the time to erect the barrier in time and took some damage before it could put up the Protect properly

"A weakness is still a weakness, rock types are naturally slow and my Treecko is very fast. I don't need to find a weakness in your strategy if I can force you to put up openings!" claimed Ash as he ordered Treecko to use Bullet Seed while circling around Rhyhorn.

'I don't even know if Pokémon are supposed to be able to fire Bullet Seed while in high speed movement, but I guess that what's happens when you were born and raised a warrior right Treecko.'

As if Treecko could hear his trainers thought he doubled his efforts and the seeds came out faster and Treecko moves faster.

"Rhyhorn use Earthquake to stop Treecko and then use Agility and Fire Fang!" called out Roxanne getting worried, she usually only did two on two matches, but seeing all three of Ash's wonderful Pokémon she wanted to battle them all. Sadly because of this it seemed that she had neglected poor Rhyhorn's training for a while. **(1)**

Due to Treecko moving in high speed the Earthquake did extra damage because Treecko had a pretty nasty fall as he took the damage. Treecko was so out of it when he got up he didn't hear Ash or Rhyhorn before he felt something burning on his body.

"Treecko I know you can take it use Bullet Seed point blank!"

Roxanne was shocked that Ash would actually believe that Treecko could do that, and she was even more shocked when she saw Treecko could do that. 'Damn he is a tough little critter that's for sure.' Thought Roxanne as she saw Rhyhorn let go of Treecko as it got knocked out.

Roxanne sighed as she recalled Rhyhorn, she knew she had been busy with her duties as Gym leader and as a teacher. But had she really neglected her other Pokémon beside s Geodude and Nosepass?

"Gym leader please choose your final Pokémon." Said the referee

"Nosepass I choose you!"

Ash quickly scanned Nosepass with his Pokédex and got an idea when it said it navigated around using a magnetic compass, which was its nose. 'I'll soften it up first just in case.' Decided Ash and sticked with Treecko for this battle.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!"

"Nosepass take it and use Lock-on."

'Treecko is getting tired, I hope I can get to deal some damage.'

"Nosepass use Hyper Beam!" called out Roxanne and Ash ordered Treecko to dodge it however the yellow-ish beam did a U-turn and connected with Treecko.

"What just happened." asked Ash as he recalled his now knocked out Treecko.

"Lock-On is a move that guarantees that the next move will hit no matter what, so when Treecko dodged the Hyper Beam the Hyper Beam turned around and connected with Treecko." Explained Roxanne in her teacher voice.

"Challenger choose your final Pokémon."

"Pikachu I choose you!"

Pikachu then leapt to the battle field ready to take on Nosepass as Ash had already whispered his plan to Pikachu

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and then Iron Tail!" ordered Ash and Pikachu leapt into action, while not as fast as Treecko Pikachu was fast himself and got to Nosepass in no time and quickly charged up an Iron Tail

"Nosepass use Iron Defense!"

Pikachu connected with the super effective move but thanks to Iron Defense the damage was reduced.

"Nosepass use Zap Cannon!"

Ash smirked and told Pikachu to run straight into the Zap Cannon.

"Oh no don't tell me."

"Pikachu now use a full powered Thundershock right Nosepass's nose!"

Pikachu with a cry sent out as much electricity it could, thanks to its ability Lightning rod it absorbed a lot of power from the Zap Cannon which made his attack stronger.

"Now Pikachu get behind Nosepass and use Iron Tail!"

"Nosepass use Rock Blast!"

However since Pikachu overloaded Nosepass's magnetic compass it couldn't tell left from right and shot Rock Blast at a random direction, completely missing Pikachu. Pikachu then kept up the Iron Tail attacks until Roxanne forfeited the match.

"Gym leader Roxanne forfeits the match, there for the winner of this match is the challenger Ash Ketchum!" yelled the referee and the students were cheering for the match, Ash had honestly forgotten that they were here after he got into the battle.

X Scene Break X

"Here Ash this is the proof that shows that you beat the Rustboro gym, the Stone-Badge." Said Roxanne as she gave Ash his first badge

"Thanks Roxanne, by the way which is the nearest gym?"

"Technically the nearest Gym is in Mauville City, But to get through there you have to pass through the Rustturf Tunnel which isn't completed yet. You can get there by taking a ship to Dewford island and then a ship from there to Slateport, from where you can walk to Mauville." Answered Roxanne

"So go to Dewford, get badge and then head towards Slateport and from there I can get to Mauville?"

"Yes"

"Thanks a lot Roxanne, I hope we'll see each other again someday." Said Ash as he slowly started walking towards the port.

X Scene Break X

Approximately one hour later Ash had gone to the port and asked when the next ship to Dewford would leave, he found out that the next boat would leave in the morning, so Ash decided to explore the big city that was Rustboro.

Rustboro really did have a lot of things, he had tried a lot of different restaurant. However coming from a city where they specialized in food as a tourist attraction it wasn't really that great to him. **(2)**

He even bought some new clothes in case the one he got now got ruined, he bought a couple of outfits and even a more fancy outfit in case he ever needed one. **(3)**

"I probably should get back to the Pokémon center and turn in early, maybe call mom before I sleep though." Said Ash to Pikachu as he picked up his backpack, which miraculously could hold all the stuff be bought, his supplies, his clothes and a little bed for Pikachu.

Ten minutes later Ash was in front of the Pokémon center and asked if there was a room available, luckily for him there was one left.

Ash decided to call his mother and so he went over to the video phones after dropping his stuff into the room. He dialed the number for his home and waited for his mother to pick it up.

"_Hello this is Delia Kethcum, with whom am I speaking?" _

"Hi mom it's me Ash I'm calling from Rustboro, I just got my first badge."

"_Oh that's so wonderful sweetie, did you catch any Pokémon since we spoke last?" _

"Yeah I caught a Treecko. I saw a lot of Pokémon I could have caught and I debated on catching an Abra, but when I caught Feebas and Treecko and when I met Pikachu, I had this weird gut feeling that told me that we belonged together for some reason."

"_hmm I see so you're counting on that 'Gut-feeling' of yours to choose which Pokémon you're going to catch?" _

Ash gave his mother a sheepish look and put his hand on the back of his head, now that he thought about it, it really did sound stupid.

"_I say go for it honey, I've seen a lot of weirder stuff on my journey. And if you believe that this gut feeling of yours is going to help you, then I support you one hundred percent of the way." _

Ash ended up talking about the battle he had with Roxanne and all the things he saw while exploring Rustboro, his mother became somewhat giddy when he told her he bought some fancy clothes in case he ever needed one.

"_Oh I just can't wait to see my little man wear those, I know that the Hoenn league isn't gonna happen for a long time yet. So when you get all eight badges how about you come back to Pallet and we'lll train all your Pokémon together." _

Honestly Ash thought it was a great idea, Ash as a small kid did have many friends and he got along with the Pokémon at Oak's ranch pretty well. And while he did have his Pokémon, Ash couldn't help but feel lonely so he couldn't wait to see his mother again.

X Scene Break X

The next day Ash got up early and went to the port, he found his ship and got onboard it. Together with him there was a large group of trainers who were traveling towards Dewford, including a young white haired guy Ash recognized.

"Hey Brendan!" called out Ash trying to get Brendan's attention.

Brendan turned around and saw Ash walking towards him on the boat. "Hi Ash, are you on your way to Dewford Island as well?"

"Yeah I just got my first badge off Roxanne and now I'm shooting for my second badge at Dewford."

"Nice, same for me too but I also got roped into delivering a letter to Steven Stone."

"The champion?"

"Yeah apparently he is researching something in the cave's around Dewford Island and his father wanted me to deliver him this letter. He even gave me a Pokénav to do it." Said Brendan showing Ash his new Pokénav.

Ash quickly took out his and they exchanged numbers. "So Ash do you know which type of gym the Dewford gym is?" asked Brendan

"I asked around at the port earlier today and apparently it's a fighting type gym." Answered Ash

"Really? Hah I'm lucky my Abra just evolved into a Kadabra and my Wingull just learned Arial Ace."

"How many Pokémon do you have Brendan?"

"Right now I have 12 entries in my Pokédex."

"Entries?"

"Yeah, when you catch a Pokémon it counts as one entry. And when said Pokémon evolves it counts for one more."

"Oh, then in that case you have four times the entries that I have." Said Ash hanging his head down slumping his shoulders.

"Don't worry Ash, in fact my dad told me that recently a group of Sableye actually started inhabiting the caves around Dewford. If you catch one of those it would help a lot since they are immune to Fighting type attacks."

"Really? Thanks for the tip Brendan I'm sure it will help a lot."

The rest of the boat ride was spent with the two friends talking and discussing different strategies.

X Scene Break X

Two and a half hours later the ship docked at Dewford City, which was the name of the biggest city on Dewford Island. 'I don't really have anything that's effective against fighting types, so I'll take Brendan's advice and catch a Sableye.' Decided Ash as he started walking towards the caves.

Inside the caves it was a little difficult to see but Ash got by because of his flashlight.

It took him about two minutes to find a Sableye because his 'gut-feeling' started acting up again which led him to a Sableye who was sitting down and was meditating.

"Sableye I challenge you to a battle!" called out Ash getting its attention.

Sableye got up and stood in front of Ash seemingly accepting the challenge

"Pikachu I'm counting on you buddy." Said Ash as Pikachu leapt down from his shoulders

"Okay Pikachu let's start this off with Thunder Wave!" ordered Ash

Sableye easily evaded the attack by jumping behind a boulder, Sableye's eyes then glowed black and two beams of black energy came out of them and flied towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge those!"

Pikachu barely made it to the side before the Night Shade attack passed and connected with a boulder blowing it away.

'Wow that is one strong Sableye, but Pikachu isn't some pushover.'

"Pikachu cut the distance with Quick Attack and then follow up with Thunder Shock!" ordered Ash

Pikachu immediately leapt into action as he ran towards Sableye with his impressive speed and quickly fired a Thundershock that connected .

"Great now Thunderwave!"

Sableye's fist/claw glowed purple and it leapt towards Pikachu and punched him in his stomach, however he was hit by the Thunder Wave.

Ash noticed that Pikachu was in slight pain and there was a slight purple mark between Pikachu's mouth and nose indicating that he was poisoned.

'Dammit I can't let the match drag out for any longer.'

Sableye came running with its fist covered in fire, and Ash decided to go for broke on an idea that just might work.

"Pikachu intercept Sableye with Iron tail!"

The Iron Tail and Fire Punch were fighting for supremacy but that contest was quickly stopped when Ash shouted out the next move. "Use Thundershock!"

Pikachu used Thundershock while they were interlocked and damaged Sableye, Pikachu then smacked his electrified Iron Tail right on Sableye's head dealing heavy damage and Ash decided that it was then he should try and catch it and so he threw a Pokéball.

Five extremely tense seconds later the Pokéball Ash had thrown and absorbed Sableye with stopped shaking indicating that Sableye had been caught.

X Scene Break X

Ash was screwed, in his excitement about catching a Sableye he forgot to keep track of where he walked and was now lost inside the caves.

Ash was really nervous because while he did use some Antidote on Pikachu, Pikachu was still pretty beat up from the match and he wanted to get to the Pokémon center quickly.

"Hey Ash is that you?" came a voice Ash was happy to hear

"Yeah it's me Brendan, how did it go did you find Steven?"

"No actually not yet, people told me he was hanging out here in the back of these caves so I came to find him. Would you mind helping me a bit?"

"No problem at all, after all were friends right?" asked Ash

"Yeah." Said Brendan with a smile as the two friends started looking for Steven.

Ten minutes later they found him trying to talk with some wild Aron with some digging equipment behind him.

"Oh thank god you're here. You see I only brought my Metagross and my Aggron with me, and both of them are way too strong to fight young Pokémon like these without hurting them very much. Could the two of you handle these two Aron's?" asked the Champion as he then disappeared between some rocks as he kept digging

"Sure." Was the simultaneous answer from Brendan and Ash

"Treecko I choose you."

"Combusken I choose you."

Ash looked up Combusken and was surprised when he found out it was the evolved form of one of the Hoenn starter Pokémon.

"So Combusken was your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah, but let's talk after we've handled this shall we?"

"Okay, Treecko use Bullet Seed!"

"Combusken use Ember!"

Both Aron's took the damage but charged at Treecko and Combusken with a Metal Claw attack each.

"Combusken use Double Kick!"

"Treecko use Quick Attack and Pound!"

Both move's connected with an Aron and then Treecko and Combusken swapped targets and did the same move on a different Aron.

"Okay now Combusken use one more Double Kick!"

"Treecko use that move we've spent so much practicing!"

Combusken quickly dealt with one of the Aron with a strong Double Kick letting Brendan catch it. Treecko however charged an Energy Ball attack and flung it at the other Aron connecting with the move knocking it out.

"Wow you're Treecko knows Energy Ball?" asked Brendan

"Yeah since Treecko is so skilled at Bullet Seed it wasn't really that hard to teach him Energy Ball, after all it was just a matter of handling the energy differently." Said Ash

He quickly decided to capture the Aron since he noted that it took several strong attacks without fainting before getting hit with the Energy Ball.

"Are you done?" asked the Champion who reappeared.

Ash excused himself since he saw a way out because he figured that the whole letter thing wasn't really his business. 'Now I have a Aron and a Sableye, I'll spent the entire day tomorrow on training and then in two days I'll challenge the Dewford gym and get my second badge' thought Ash as he slowly walked out of the cave and into the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meh no one's perfect, I wanted to give her a rock type Pokémon who Treecko would be able to beat before getting the surprise KO, and for some reason I chose a neglected Rhyhorn. **

**I don't know if its because I've been watching Hell's kitchen so much lately but whenever I hear the word Pallet I just think about that. Include the fact that Delia is a great cook and I figured. Hell why not Pallet needs something more than just an old man's lab.**

**While I would like to have Ash go suit up, he won't. it's a white shirt + vest + tie. In case some of you really want to know. And yes he will use it, and he will keep it for a couple of regions. All men should have at least one suit. But Ash is till ten years old so he gets off easy.**

**Ash gets a Sableye, it doesn't have any weaknesses like Spirittomb. While Spirittomb has better stats Sableye has better moves. Also theres the whole forbidden Pokémon thing I didn't want to think about so I had him catch a Sableye since I want him to have a Pokémon with no weaknesses. **

**So, I still don't have anything witty to say. **

**Review and that shit so I know what kind of shit you want so I can deliver the kind of shit that you prefer so that you can enjoy your shit. Shit.**

**(Edit. wrote Entrance instead of entry)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXx **


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter four. **

**Been a while since I've written anything.**

**So enjoy the fourth chapter of Another Adventure, Another Beginning. **

**Yes you have to capitalize each of the four words and the comma has to be in there.**

_**Pokémon Ash currently has on him.**_

_**Pikachu**_

_**Feebas**_

_**Treecko**_

_**Sableye**_

_**Aron**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash was looking at his four Pokémon who were running laps around a field with weights, read rocks, on their backs. A couple of meters away Feebas was practicing her Dragon Pulse attack since it was her main offensive attack. 'After this I'll have them practice their moves as well.' Thought Ash as he looked at his running Pokémon.

After he had captured Aron and Sableye he had scanned them to see which moves they had, Aron had Headbutt, Mud Slap, Metal Claw and Rollout while Sableye had Night Shade, Fury Swipes, Meditate, Poison Jab, Fire Punch and Curse. When Ash looked up Curse on a computer he decided that he would only use that move in dire circumstances, and made a note to remind himself to teach Sableye Mean Look.

"Guys when you're done I want Pikachu to practice the power out-put for Thundershock, It'll help for when we try to learn Thunderbolt. Feebas you just keep doing what you're doing, Treecko you practice Energy Ball and Aron you practice your Rollout. Sableye you practice both Fire Punch and Poison Jab, okay?"

Ash got a loud exclamation of the Pokémon's respective names as a response and his team increased their efforts, after being caught Aron and Sableye surprisingly mixed well in with the rest of the team. Sableye and Treecko became something akin to rivals while Aron became fast friends with Feebas.

'Now I know that I will use Sableye for my match, but who else should I use?' thought Ash as he looked at all of his Pokémon working hard as the fastest of them finished their laps and started practicing their moves.

'I have today and tomorrow for training and then I'll challenge the Gym in two days. While Feebas' incredible stamina has improved even further due to all the training she's been doing, her mobility is still bad due to her body.'

Ash looked at his small water type who know was bouncing around trying to increase its ability to move on land.

'Aron is weak to fighting type attacks and doesn't have much experience so he's out too. That leaves me with Pikachu and Treecko.'

Ash looked at his starter and at his grass type, as Ash saw it both of them were very strong and he was sure that both of them would be able to defeat Brawly's Pokémon.

Making his choice Ash decided to work out a little himself figuring it could take his mind off the Gym battle.

X Scene Break X

Ash was standing in front of a big building that had a sign that said "Gym" on it. "I guess this is the place." Said Ash as he walked inside the Gym. Ash had spent the last two days working hard so he could win his second badge.

"Oh hello are you here to challenge the Gym?" came a voice.

Ash turned around and saw a man around his late twenties approach him. "Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town and I would like to request a Gym battle."

"Sure thing Brawly is actually already in the battle field about to do his training."

"Thanks."

And so Ash followed the man into a small indoor field where he saw a tall blue haired man talking to a couple of Pokémon.

"EY BRAWLY YOU HAVE A CHALLENGER!" yelled the guy who Ash met startling him.

"Wicked, are you ready to go little dude?" said Brawly looking at Ash

"Uhm. Yes?" Ash wasn't sure if he was asking or telling.

"Cool. So this Gym's rules are two on two elimination. All right?"

"Yes." Said Ash getting ready for his battle mentally

A couple of seconds later a referee arrived and Ash and Brawly both went to their respective trainer area's as the Referee did the usual announcing.

'Brawly won't be able to substitute his Pokémon while I am, I'll have to take advantage of that.' Thought Ash as his hand went to Sableye's Pokéball.

"Leader please choose your first Pokémon."

"Machop I choose you!"

"Sableye I choose you!"

Brawly looked impressed at Sableye before starting the match by ordering Machop to do a Thunderpunch which Sableye easily dodged.

'Okay so Machop can hurt Sableye, minor setback.' Thought Ash as he commanded Sableye to do a Poison Jab.

The match went back and forth for a while with neither Pokémon managing to land a hit.

'I guess I have to make a gamble, Machop looks like it has way more stamina than Sableye and if we keep up with this I'll lose.'

"Machop use Thunderpunch!"

"Take it and the use Poison Jab while he is close!"

Machop hit Sableye and thankfully didn't really do that much damage as Ash had thought it would and was quickly hit back with a Poison Jab.

'I guess Machop hasn't really trained with Thunderpunch that much.' Thought Ash

Meanwhile Brawly was chiding himself for using his new Machop underestimating the challenger. 'Without Foresight the only move I can use is Thunderpunch, which Machop only knows because it is an egg move.' Thought Brawly.

Ash had repeated this strategy a couple of times and soon what he hoped for had happened, Machop got poisoned.

"That was a really gutsy strategy Ash, to see what would happen Machop getting poisoned or Sableye getting paralyzed from Thunderpunch. Referee I forfeit Machop." Said Brawly

'Wait, can Thunderpunch paralyze?' thought Ash

"However your hopes of winning a knuckle badge ends right here Makuhita I choose you!" said Brawly releasing a rather chubby fighting type.

"Sableye use Poison Jab!"

"Dodge and use Foresight, follow up with Brick Break!"

Ash was shocked when he saw the Brick Break connect and looked at Brawly questioningly.

"You see Ash, Foresight is a move that makes it so that ghost type Pokémon can be hit by normal and fighting type moves, and since Sableye is part dark as well the move is super effective!" said Brawly

Now Ash was worried, Sableye's physical defense was rather low and fighting type moves were super effective because of its dark type.

"Sableye use Fury Swipes!"

"Catch its hands and squeeze them!" said Brawly

As Sableye was about to claw Makuhita, it grabbed both Sableye's hands and started squeezing them hurting Sableye.

"Use Vital Throw!"

Makuhita then threw Sableye across the field damaging the ghost/dark type even more.

"Now again!"

Makuhita then ran over to Sableye and picked it up.

'I really don't like using this move, but it looks like I have no choice.' Thought Ash as he mentally apologized to Sableye but felt a comforting sensation knowing Sableye understood. **(1)**

"Sableye use Curse!"

Sableye glowed red and the red spread to Makuhita who was still holding Sableye. Due to the damaging effect of Curse Sableye was knocked out.

"Sableye return. Sorry buddy I really hate using that move." Said Ash to his Pokéball before putting it back in his belt.

Brawly made a quick frown while he saw that Ash really cared for his Pokémon, he felt like a trainer shouldn't use moves that hurt his own Pokémon.

"Pikachu you´re up now buddy." Said Ash and the small electric Pokémon jumped from his shoulder and unto the battle field.

"I'm sorry to say this Ash, but this is here the match ends." Said Brawly ordering Makuhita to use Mach Punch

"Don't take lightly of Sableye's sacrifice." Said Ash as he had Pikachu counter Makuhita with Iron tail.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderwave!" Pikachu successfully managed to paralyze Makuhita

"Makuhita use Arm Thrust!" Makuhita started palming Pikachu dealing damage and knocking him back.

"While Makuhita has been severely handicapped by Curse and Thunderwave, that isn't enough to guarantee you your victory Ash."

'Wow that Makuhita is stronger than I thought.'

"Makuhita use Mega Punch!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge and then use Thundershock!"

"Makuhita use Detect!"

In the last second Makuhita glowed blue and evaded the arc of lightning that was headed towards it.

However after it evaded the Thundershock it dropped unto its knees with arcs of lightning crackling around its body

'Now's my chance!'

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and Iron Tail, follow up with Thundershock!"

Ash knew that this would probably exhaust Pikachu completely but he had a feeling that this would be his only chance to win

Due to the damage Makuhita already had taken from Curse the combo from Pikachu proved to be too much for Makuhita and it fainted. Thus making Ash the winner of the match.

Ash let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly ran over to his starter.

X Scene Break X

Ash was sitting in a café at the dock waiting for the next ship for Slateport, after the match Brawly had politely given him the Gym badge and wished him good luck on his journey. Ash had called his mother and told her about the match and she had said she was so proud of him.

"_The next ship for Slateport leaves in five minutes." _ Said one of the seamen through the announcing system.

This snapped Ash out of his thoughts and he started walking towards the ship, he had bought a membership card for "Lapras seafarers" which was the largest sea travel agency in the world. It cost him a great deal but he knew that it would pay off since a membership lasted five years and it only cost three times as much as a long distance cruise.

Five minutes later Ash was onboard the ship and the ship had deported for Slateport.

X Scene Break X

The cruise went largely peaceful, all Ash did was talk with some other people on board. He did actually run into Brendan on board. Apparently the white haired teen decided to stay and train at Dewford Island after getting his gym badge.

Ash and Brendan spent the cruise talking about their plans for the future, apparently Brendan's goal was to become the champion of Hoenn or at least join the elite four. This made Ash think about his plans, 'Sure I know that I want to become a Pokémon master, but then what?'

"You could always join the pro-circuit." Said Brendan snapping Ash out of his thoughts. The pro-circuit was a place where trainers battle in televised events, usually a lot of talented trainers decided to join there and it was said that it was one of the three ways to challenge a regional champion, well according to Brendan.

"Wait there's more than one way to challenge a regional champion?" asked Ash when he realized that he thought the tournaments was the only way.

"Yes all three of them require a set amounts of badges though. The first way, which is the most commonly used for the more experienced trainers is the Elite Four challenge, to take that you need at least eighteen badges where twelve of them has to be from the region, whose Elite Four you are challenging."

"Twelve? I thought there was only eight badges in one region." Said Ash

"No no, here in Hoenn there is currently sanctioned fourteen gyms right now." said Brendan surprising Ash**(1)**

"Okay then, what's the second way?"

"The second way is the pro-circuit I told you about, to join it you have to have twenty badges in total from any region. The one who has the best win to lose ratio at the end of a season gets to challenge the champion from a region of his choice. It usually makes for a pay-per-view event since pro trainers that challenge champion have really large fan-bases."

Ash nodded understanding the concept, he himself had seen a lot of Pokémon battles on TV and now he understood how that system worked.

"Wait I've seen some of the people on TV, why don't they just join the regional tournaments?" Asked Ash confused

"They aren't allowed to." Said Brendan

"Really why?"

"The regional tournaments are viewed as amateur tournaments and when you join the pro-circuit you are officially viewed as a professional."

"Then why would people want to join the pro-circuit at all. It seems more of a handicap to be honest."

"Well for one it is for the money, being a top star Pokémon trainer is a really well-paying job. Besides I think it's a matter of pride for most."

"Now that I think about it, the Pro-league probably has more intense competition doesn't it?"

"Of course"

Ash thought about this, if one remained an amateur it was easier to get to the match with the regional champion, on the other hand joining the pro-circuit provided better competition.

"Brendan, no one who's won a regional tournament has ever beat the regional champion have they?"

"Nope. Even a prodigal girl named Cynthia a couple of years back were destroyed when she challenged the regional champion of Sinnoh **(2)**, of course I assume you're talking about the match they get from winning the tournament."

Ash nodded and thought about the options, after a while with some random small talk with Brendan the ship docked at Slateport. Ash decided not to think about the future when he was busy with the present. 'besides I'm still only ten years old. I have plenty of time to figure out my future.' Thought Ash as he took his bag and walked towards the exit with Brendan beside him.

X Scene Break X

Ten minutes later Ash and Brendan were sitting at a café eating lunch while talking about their routes.

"After I've checked out the city a bit, I'm going to head off to train." Said Brendan

"I did a lot of training so I think I'll head directly to the Mauville Gym and try to get my third badge." Said Ash slightly sad that he and Brendan would split up.

"Hey but before we leave would you mind helping me with an errand?" asked Brendan

"Sure."

"Great you see Steven gave me some blueprints for a project I accepted to deliver for him to a captain stern or something, but a have a gut feeling that something is going to happen so it would be nice to have a buddy with me." Said Brendan

A normal person would think Brendan was just being a little paranoid, but Ash had done a lot of things based on gut feelings so he accepted and the two headed off to a workshop where Captain Stern should be.

X Scene Break X

"Mightyena use Crunch!"

"Shapedo use Double Edge!"

"Combusken use Double Kick!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Four Pokémon were in a heated battle where the two dark types were being pushed back.

Ash and Brendan had met an assistant of captain sterns and he told them that the Captain was inside the museum. And when they found the captain he was being cornered by two Team Aqua grunts. Which leads us to the current predicament.

"Dammit these are tough, they are taking super effective attacks and keep going." Said Brendan thinking about a strategy.

"I don't think they can take much more though, look at Mightyena's legs and Sharpedo's eyes." Said Ash pointing out Mightyena's shaking legs and Sharpedo's eyes that barely were open.

"Well at least there's only two of them." Squeaked out Captain stern from behind them

"Golbat I choose you!"

"Crawdaunt I choose you!"

"Huntail I choose you!"

"Gyaradoes I choose you!"

"Glalie I choose you!"

"Tentacool I choose you!"

"Seadra I choose you!"

"Cloyster I choose you!"

Suddenly a group of Team Aqua members appeared and all called out a Pokémon each.

"Well, shit." Said Ash

"Call out all Pokémon?" said Brendan trying to look calm, letting them know that he was panicking wouldn't help.

And so both Ash and Brendan threw four Pokéballs each and called out all of their Pokémon.

"Treecko use Energy Ball! Sableye use Thunderpunch! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Aron use Rollout! Feebas use Dragon Pulse!" Ash couldn't hear Brendan order his five Pokémon as he was entirely too busy with the current predicament. Five minutes later Ash was sweating heavily as their Pokémon were being pushed back by the ten water types.

'Dammit what am I supposed to do now' thought Ash and just when he thought he had no chance Treecko started glowing. Its body grew and morphed and he sprouted a couple of leaves at his elbows and then when the light faded away he cried out "Grrooovyyyle!"

"Your Treecko evolved into a Grovyle." said Brendan

"Nice." Said Ash as he checked Grovyle on his Pokédex and noticed it said he learned two new moves, Fury Cutter and Leaf Blade.

"Let's try out your new move, use Leaf Blade!" as soon as Ash said that Grovyle Dashed forward with great speed and slashed both Gyaradoes and Huntail with sword like leaves that extended from his elbows.

"Now Pikachu use Quick Attack to grab Gyaradoes and Huntail and use Thunderbolt!"

Feebas looked at the battle all her friends were giving it their all, but she could barely do anything. She wanted to help, she felt like she should help. She had to help! With that she also started glowing and morphed into a snake like creature and cried out "Miloooo."

'Feebas evolved too? Well she never did like being one upped.' Thought Ash as he scanned Milotic noticing the new moves one of which surprised him, actually he was surprised by the moves generally.

'wow she really didn't like being one upped at all, Refresh, Hypnosis, Recover and Water Gun in one go.' Thought Ash as he fought the urge to whistle.

Feebas looked at Grovyle with a smug look as she fired a Water Gun knocking Seadra back

"Was she always like this." Said Ash out loud as Milotic was firing Dragon Pulse after Dragon Pulse and showing off.

"Evolution can sometimes change the personality of the Pokémon."

"Makes sense actually, as a Feebas she was really humble and competitive. As weird as that combination is I see when she evolved it changed." Said Ash

"She kinda seems like a show off." Said the Captain behind them.

"Retreat!" said one of the Team Aqua members as he recalled the Gyaradoes and ran off followed by the others.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Said Ash as he looked at the retreating Team Aqua members

"I kind of expected their leader to show up for a while." Said Brendan

"Oh well I'll leave you to your business." Said Ash as he left for the Pokémon center

Somehow none of the people downstairs noticed anything weird, they all just keep on with their sightseeing.

X Scene Break X

"Hey boss what should we do about those two brats?" asked a female with red hair wearing a modified Team Aqua uniform.

"Let them be, the reason why we didn't get the blueprints was because of the grunts inability rather then their meddling.

"Please boss were sorry give us one more chance!" said one of the Team Aqua grunts from earlier

"Yes if we only had a couple of minutes longer." Said another grunt

"The Golduck could only keep the people around under hypnosis for so long, and because of your reckless behavior they had to increase the range of the illusion which meant they ran out of energy after a while. This guy realized it and therefor called for retreat." Said Archie pointing at one of the grunts.

"However it doesn't matter, I will get that submarine one way or another. If we can't build one ourselves we will just have to steal theirs when they complete it." Said Archie

"But boss the whole idea of the illusion was so that we could keep being incognito."

"And these blockheads ruined that, do you honestly believe that Captain Stern won't report this to the police?" said Archie sitting down mulling about his future plans.

X Scene Break X

After getting his Pokémon healed up Ash decided to get in some training before he went off towards Mauville City. 'Both Treecko and Feebas evolved yesterday, and the other guys have really stepped up their game to catch up with them. Said Ash looking at Pikachu who was completely exhausted. They had started training on a new move called Electro Ball, the principle behind it was the same as Energy ball so Grovyle had been a great help.

"Okay guys let's wrap this up so that we can be on our way alright?" said Ash and he was answered by a huge cheer as his five Pokémon gave it their all.

About ten minutes later Ash was on his way towards Mauville City which was the town where he would hopefully get his third Gym Badge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are more than the eight cannon Gym's. Gary won ten badges in Kanto, where the earth and volcano wasn't included, so that means there is at least 12 kanto badges.

I believe Cynthia had been champion for a couple of years in cannon, so she gets her wake up call from the Sinnoh champ a few years before story start and becomes Champion somewhere along the way.


End file.
